


Geschäftsbedingungen

by PeopleAreScary



Series: Die Känguru-Apokryphen 2: Electric Boogaloo [2]
Category: Die Känguru Chroniken | The Kangaroo Chronicles - Marc-Uwe Kling
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-01-23 13:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeopleAreScary/pseuds/PeopleAreScary
Summary: Das Känguru ist das Känguru. Die Geschäftsbedingungen sind gruselig.
Relationships: Känguru | Kangaroo & Marc-Uwe Kling
Series: Die Känguru-Apokryphen 2: Electric Boogaloo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552942
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Geschäftsbedingungen

**Author's Note:**

> "Ich möchte keinen Kommentar abgeben."  
\- Zitat, tatsächlicher Autor ohne AO3. (Hey, ihr könnt mich Ned nennen) (Das ist nicht sein echter Name.) (No shit Sherlock) (Fuck you, Watson)

Ich sitze am Computer und klicke mich durch die Installationsanweisungen eines neues Mailprogramms als das Känguru ins Wohnzimmer geschlurft kommt. Es bleibt hinter mir stehen und schaut eine Weile schweigend zu, dann sagt es: "Weißt du, wenn sie wollen würden könnten sie uns ja dazu bringen fast alles zu unterschreiben."

  
"Wer?" frage ich.

  
"Na die die die ganzen Programme schreiben. Man muss da ja immer so Nutzungsbedingungen unterschreiben, aber die ließt heutzutage ja niemand mehr durch."

  
"Und da könnten die alles reinschreiben meinst du?" antworte ich skeptisch. "Das würde doch nicht wirklich wer unterschreiben!"

  
"Ach nein? Dann sag mir mal, wann hast du denn das letzte mal eine dieser AGBs oder 'privacy agreements' durchgelesen?"

  
"Naja, also..." Ich stocke.

"Also als ich mir dieses eine Update für Firefox gezogen hab hab ich tatsächlich mal den ersten Absatz gelesen, der war aber so langweilig das ich gleich wieder aufgehört habe..."

  
Ich bin einen Moment still. Dann:"Meinst du die machen das mit Absicht? Also das Zeug so langweilig zu schreiben?"

  
Das Känguru nickt:"Klar, ist doch ganz logisch. Beim Brainstorming zur Frage wie man die Nutzungsbedingungen auch wirklich Nutzerfreundlich machen könnte nehmen Sie einfach immer nur die dümmsten Ideen, so ähnlich wie die Politiker das bei Gesetzen zum verbessern des Bildungssystems machen. Damit wird gleich sichergestellt, das sich niemand informiert."

  
Ich bin inzwischen bei dem Teil der Installation angekommen der verlangt, das ich die AGBs, das Privacy Agreement und fünf andere Abmachungen zwischen mir und Innovative Inc. (Fußnote: Tochterfirma von Alphabet Inc., Tochterfirma von Google; Anmerkungen von Wikipedia.com) akzeptiere.

  
Ich klicke zum zweiten mal in meinem Leben auf "Mehr lesen".

  
Drei Minuten später habe ich die Installation angebrochen und bin dabei, wieder das alte Programm auf meinen Computer zu laden. Natürlich verlangt auch das meine Zustimmung zu verschiedentlichen Vereinbarungen.

  
"Was ist, willst du nicht wissen wie krass du dich vom Kapitalismus ausbeuten lässt?" fragt das Känguru spöttisch als ich zögere auf den "Mehr lesen" Button zu drücken.

  
Ich seufze:"Eigentlich, eigentlich ist das alles Ja nur ein Problem wenn man davon weiß.", sage ich dann.

  
"Ist das ein Nein?"

  
"Ja" sage ich und drücke auf "Ich akzeptiere."


End file.
